The development cycle associated with the commercial realization of an electronic circuit involves several steps. First, the circuit is designed schematically, either by hand or using a computer-aided design (CAD) system. The schematic is used to design an initial prototype which will be used to test the circuit for operability, and also to develop the mechanical features which will be used in the final product. Several of the prototypes are then produced for testing. Typically, modifications are made to the prototype leading up to a final working model which will be mass-produced.
In the prior art, A prototype circuit board would need to be produced for each prototype. This method has several disadvantages. First, the time and cost of producing multiple prototype circuit boards is significant. Second, changes to the prototype boards often necessitates fabrication of new prototype boards, which results in further costs and time delays.
Therefore, a need has arisen in the industry to provide a apparatus and method for producing circuits which is inexpensive and which facilitates changes to and reproduction of prototype circuits.